herofandomcom-20200223-history
Shinya Kogami
Shinya Kogami is the overall protagonist and anti-hero of the anime series Psycho-Pass. Specifically, he is the main protagonist of Season 1, the deuteragonist of the 2015 movie and the main protagonist of the 2019 movie ''Sinners of the System Case.3: On the Other Side of Love and Hate, ''as well as making a couple of cameos in Season 2. He returns as a supporting protagonist in Season 3. He is a 28 year old man who previously worked as an Inspector, and later an Enforcer at the Public Safety Bureau Unit One. Currently, he works as a wandering mercenary, leading a group of freedom fighters who oppose the exposition to the Sibyl System. He is voiced by Tomokazu Seki in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Robert McCollum in the English version of the anime. Appearance Kogami has gray eyes and short tousled black hair and pale skin with a tall and muscular build. He usually wears a black suit and tie, as both an Enforcer and an Inspector. When in the field, Kogami wears a gray coat over his suit. He is 180 cm tall, which happens to be the exact same height as Shogo Makishima. In 2116, he wears an olive colored, military style shirt and pants with a bulletproof vest and brown combat boots. He also carries a traditional gun in a light brown holster. Personality Kogami is a highly skilled detective who, because of past events, works as an Enforcer for the MWPSB. His ability to solve cases quickly makes him a valuable asset to Unit One, to which he is assigned under his former best friend, Nobuchika Ginoza. When working, Kogami always keeps a level head, no matter what situation he's in without letting emotions cloud his judgment. The way he deals with investigations leaves even the best Enforcers impressed and appalled, as he usually uses risky methods to solve them. However, despite his mostly serious personality, Kougami has a sense of humor and finds it amusing to tease rookie Inspector, Akane Tsunemori, especially about how she once shot him with a Dominator. Three years ago, while Kogami was still an Inspector, he developed a strong bond with his Enforcers, one of whom was Sasayama. When Sasayama died a horrible death while on the job, Kogami's emotional attachment and resulting feelings caused his Coefficient to rise and his demotion to Enforcer. Kogami is shown to have some wild tendencies that may have been encouraged by Sasayama (e.g. when he deliberately provoked Yuji Kanehara from the Drone Factory Murders case). As the series goes on, Kogami begins to suspect the weaknesses of the Sibyl System and learns that Sibyl will not help him get revenge. This is what causes him to turn against the MWPSB and go into hiding to find Shogo Makishima himself. Gallery Psycho pass-14-kougami-city-lights-society-urban-metropolis-night-crime.jpg Shinya Kogami.jpg Shinya Kogami 2.png Shinya Kogami- Training.jpg Tsunemori and Kogami.png Akane and Shinya kissing.png Ginoza and Kogami.jpg Shinya Kogami- Combat Mode.png Shinya Kogami- Angry.png Kogami and Sasayama.png Shinya Kogami- Horrified.png Shinya Kogami- Mercenary.jpg External links *Psycho-Pass Wiki pl:Shinya Kogami Category:Male Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Officials Category:Anti Hero Category:Honorable Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Grey Zone Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Self Hating Category:Fallen Category:Bond Protector Category:Wise Category:Mascots Category:Legacy Category:Rivals Category:Martial Artists Category:Obsessed Category:Tragic Category:Rescuers Category:Scapegoat Category:Fighters Category:Divine Gate Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Determinators Category:False Antagonist Category:Successful Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Freedom Fighters